The Unexpected Wizard
by Veras-Lucius
Summary: Lucius is being haunted by a Dark Wizard. Will he ever accept that he is in love With that so called Dark Wizard?
1. Chapter 1

Lucius walked into his room through his study. A look on his face betrayed his actual mental state. A state of confusion that had lately been drawn all over his otherwise expressionless features. He closed the door with a mindless slam.

He walked back and forward with a pacing almost worthy of a fearsome beast in captivity.  
Truth be told, that was precisely the way the Malfoy felt. He was pacing back and forward a graceful hand resting on his hip, in an almost feminine gesture, his other elegant hand tracing his lower lip somehow in a more peaceful way than his mental state.

Things had been getting strange. Well strange was not the correct word, in fact it wasn't the only word. Things were weird and obscure.

The word seemed to scare Lucius for the very first time in his life. Yes, everyone who knew him, and who didn't, knew that the man was a fanatic of the Dark Arts. Of course most wizards knew better than to even suggest their knowledge to anyone. But this… this was far from any Darker Art he had ever engaged himself in.

It filled him with fear. With a fear he had never felt. It was true he had been a faithful _servant_ of the Dark Lord, but he had never feared that _gruesome creature_. And creature was the perfect adjective, for the Lord had not even resembled a human being.

But, the object of his distress was a darker wizard.

Lucius mused with several long thin blonde strands of hair. He kept his tiresome pacing while he twirled bit of his hair through his left hand fingers.

This _new_ Dark wizard was at fault for Lucius' distress. He had made this _thing_ progress into something very strange and dark.

Yet, as he pondered this _thing_, a feeling that always lurked its way to the surface made its grand unannounced entrance once more.  
It was a feeling that he got from the presence, whether physical or mental, of the wizard in question.  
It was a feeling so sweet in comparison to any other he had ever felt. It was a feeling of completion, of his souls completion.  
It was something out of his control. Something out of the ordinary, and something that even as he tried to describe to himself, he simply couldn't find the exact nor enough words to describe _this_.

_This is driving me mad! _He thought. _This is so wrong. Yet I can't bring myself to think of anything else… nor anyone else. How can He do this to me. How can something so wrong make me so happy, again._

Lucius mused with the idea of putting age as one of his many excuses to step away from the man who was haunting his everyday life. But he knew only to well that the idea was beyond idiotic after all it was exactly the same age difference between him and his wife the Wizard was simply two years his junior. _How can Sev_. _SEV!! His name is Snape ,Lucius! Do not forget that! _Lucius reprimanded himself. Although, the name was so sweet. And yet once again the unannounced feeling reappeared. And he felt happy and total comfort and ease as he said it.

_Sev. _Yes, he liked the way that sounded. Every bit of it made him happy. His body went limp and he couldn't hold himself up as a warm feeling erupted from the midst of his chest and moved through his veins waking every nerve in their path. The thought of _him_ made his body burn with desire and his heart with uncertainty.

He let his body drop with full force onto his large four poster bed.  
Ignoring the impact his body felt, he played with a long strand of his smooth blonde hair. He let his mind play with the idea of actually going through with what he had promised himself not to do.

His mind went through a day dream of what he considered would be feeling the man's hands running through his body.  
But it slowly ventured into a memory that Lucius had long forgotten…

* * *

The beloved Professor of Potions was seated behind his desk tracing his lower lip with his index finger.

Things had definitely changed for the best. _I can see the desire within him. Burning __your soul with your restraint. I can see it in your eyes, those usually cold grey, but beautiful eyes. Yet he will mot give in. Or so he claims. _The Potions Master was certain that his recent target would give in. _Its simply a matter of time. And maybe a little physical incite_. His thin lips curling into an elegant sneer.

When he had first pondered the idea, it had seemed out of the question. Snape had even tried to entertain his unsatisfied curiosity with random wizards at a local bar in Hogsmeade. Always seeking entertainment, nothing serious of course.

But even as he messed around shagging the available, but tasteful, his mind simply would always go back to Lucius. The wizard had obsessed him towards the point where he would sleep with someone wishing it was Lucius.

_Lucius. For the past months it is always you, Lucius. _The wizard thought with an almost absent expression. _So hard to get. If you had only given in that first time! My interest would have been dissipated. _

_But, Severus. Severus. If he would have done that then your process of taking him wouldn't be tasting so good. _

The wizard stood as he made that last observation. A smirk had replaced the absent look he had had only moments ago. He made his way to his private quarters.

_The chase, it is always the chase. _A soft chuckle escaped his lips.

* * *

A/N  
I hope you guys liked this chapter

Please I beg of you. Review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Lucius found himself almost seventeen years younger. He was walking across the Slytherin common room into the dormitory when he heard a small and quiet whimper.

He turned on his heel and saw a scrawny boy with black hair whom he knew to be none other than Severus Snape…

Lucius came back to his senses with a violent shake of his head. He stood up from his bed. His dishevelled hair now made him look like a deranged person.

He made his way to his vanity and noted the mess he had made of himself.  
With a swift movement, he put his hair in the usual black silk ribbon into a low ponytail.  
He then turned around and left the room.

He entered his study and forced himself to sit behind his desk and work.  
He buried his mind in a report that had arrived with him that morning. It was a report of the usual boring and unimportant _Dark Wizards_ that the _skilled_ Aurors had managed to capture.

_Dark Wizards! Do they remember nothing of the Dark Lord? Have they so soon forgotten what a true Dark Wizard really is? These stupid meddling imbeciles would never amount to do as much as the Dark Lord ever did in a week. _Lucius could not allow his mind to conceive how stupid the Ministry really was. He did not do this out of admiration for the _creature_ he had once _served_ but simply out of pure common sense. Something that everyone knew the Minister and all his stupid employees lacked. With exception of Lucius who really did not work so much as to hold a position of power in the Ministry.

He threw the useless report to one end of his desk and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment. He would write a letter to the Minister, as he always did deeming his opinion in trivial matters. He dipped the quill into the small and expensive ink container.

As he started to write to the Minister, a familiar owl flew in to his study landing on his desk.  
He took the letter from the owl and rewarded him with a treat he retrieved from a near by drawer. He then leaned back into his seat and read the familiar handwriting.

_Dear __Lucius, _

_I will soon be back. In fact this letter is simply to inform you that thanks to my mother I will not be returning until two weeks from now. I do miss you and our son. Please give him my regards when you next see him in your ritualistic visit to Hogwarts. Hope that all is well. _

_With love,  
Cissy _

"The woman thinks I don't know that what causes her delay is not her mother. As if I didn't know why she travels so much!"

Lucius crumpled the letter and threw it into a nearby garbage disposal. The letter now rested along with the other rubbish Lucius had found useless that morning.

Why was he still married to the whore. Of course wizarding marriages were hard if not impossible to get rid of. Then again, that was a lame excuse like all of the ones Lucius had come across in the last month or so. The thing was that if _he_, a Malfoy, was to attempt a divorce no one would question him. _Then why just not do so? For the same reason that you married her, Lucius. _Lucius thought all the meanwhile trying not to slap himself for the question to which there was the always obvious answer. _Because it was an unwritten decree! Like everything else in your "perfect" life. _An expression of disgust swiped through his, otherwise expressionless, face.

He let a out a loud sigh escape form his lips, and returned to his work.

Within a few hours of fierce concentration, Lucius was interrupted, as an owl flew in through the window. Lucius recognised the owl as his sons. He pet the owl as he took the letter he was holding tightly from him.

"My. My. My aren't we popular today." A bitter smile on his face.

He hastened up his pace as Draco only wrote when he deemed it very important. "It better be important boy. Or else…."he decided to leave the threat alone as he had tried not to be the same demanding prick that his father had been with him.

_Dear Father, _

Lucius made a frustrated pause.  
"Father! What ever happened to Dad?!"

_I decided to write to you as I have been informed that your visit will be delayed a little. Although I might add that the real reason why I wrote is not of your delay as you must be extremely occupied. The reason is simple but to me a little confusing as everything has gone well this past two months. I hope that you do not get angry as like I have mentioned I have done nothing wrong. _

"Oh Lucius, _you _really cant be bothered by such mistaken affection?"  
This was not a question so much as a statement.

Lucius froze at the sound of the wizards voice. As he had not only stressed the word _you_, but had entered his study with no permission nor noise.  
Lucius looked up startled by the voice, half hoping and half knowing what he would find.  
As Lucius lifted his head his eyes where met by an ebony pair.

There was such intensity that the grey eyed man couldn't hold the look any longer.

"Oh Lucius, Lucius." The other wizard said in an almost amused voice.

"I will save you the effort of reading the remaining portion of the letter your beautiful Dragon wrote. You know the boy has turned out to become a very suitable heir. He has a very beautiful face. He turns into a most desirable young man as the days go by. His blonde hair ever so soft, and his skin…"

"Don't you dare touch him!" screamed Lucius in an irritated and possessive manner.

The raven-haired man looked annoyed at the fact that he had been interrupted in such a rude manner. But the minor hint of annoyance dissipated only to be replaced with one of amusement and content. A smirk starting to animate his usual sour features.  
"And what if I did?" He said making his way towards him.

Lucius felt his body tense as the other wizard approached him. He couldn't figure out why the wizard made him feel so vulnerable when he was in his presence.

"Snape what is it that you want." Lucius tried to sound annoyed even though all the while he was trying to hide his sudden excitement. Lucius cursed himself for the stupid and unreasonable urge to through himself at the wizard in front of him.

"Well like I said I came to explain the letter that Draco sent you. But to be honest the innocent boy does not know why I told him I would have a private meeting with you upon your usual visit to the school. I was sure you would prefer him not to know what goes on between us two…"

"There is no _us_ Severus!" Lucius spat in disgust of the insinuation that the Potion Professor insisted in making every time they were alone.

"Oh but there is, you simply need to admit it to your self Luc."  
The intruder was now playing with his collar button.

Lucius eyed the man with suspicion. A weird tightening erupting from his trousers.  
The simple act of Severus' thin long and pale hands toying with his button was overwhelming.  
_His hands! Those Hands!…Lucius focus!!_  
_But they are so sensual….there not the usual traditionally elegant but they are so beautiful. Yet elegant nonetheless._

"Nonsense Snape! Now get out of my house." erupted Lucius in rage. " You are no longer welcome here. In fact you have already overstayed your brief visit, or should I say intrusion?" continued Lucius with one graceful hand pointing towards the doors of his study. The question was obviously rhetorical.

" Lucius, you really haven't changed in all these years. You always preferred putting distance between the things your heart beats for and yourself. Except for the fact that I remember you in school. _Remember_ Lucius?" A soft nostalgic look was drown over Severus' features making him look most handsome.

Lucius couldn't deny that the man was attractive. Indeed very attractive. And even though his muggle father had been an idiot and one of the most disgusting human being Lucius had ever met, there was no denying that the man had been handsome in a rough way, but handsome. And Severus had inherited those features. Yet Lucius could remember a time when Severus had resembled his mother. His features then had been soft almost kind and sensitive. In those days the boy seemed almost innocent. There had been a very elegant quality to his physique and manners. Elegance that by no mistake had deemed from his mother. Lucius remembered clearly the day he had met the woman. She had looked so delicate. Yet she was not to be mistaken by an innocent being. Her power had been more than evident as Lucius had walked into the elegant and magnificent manor. The grandeur of the place was such that it could equally rival the Malfoy Manor. Of course that was a fact that no Malfoy had ever and would ever, except for stupid Draco, admit too.

Lucius felt that feeling of ease and comfort, that the place had radiated years ago , once more.  
His friendship with the raven haired boy had been predictable. They were heirs to very powerful fortunes, almost empires. The only surprise had been the amount of time it had taken them to fall into a little more than an acquaintance. Of course only the young boys new how far their friendship had gone. ..

Suddenly he heard Snape scream his name in a concerned tone.  
He came back to the present in a stressed and weary state. He didn't know why he felt so shaken up. Surely Snape had forgotten that _one kiss_. It had been so long ago that even Lucius had _forgotten_ it.

"Lucius dear are you okay?" Snape asked with no hint of his known sarcasm. Lucius looked at him and to his own surprise answered "yes Severus I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Your complexion looks _paler, _than usual?" And that last sarcastic remark was all Lucius needed to come back to his senses. "Severus get out now!"

Severus didn't look surprised in fact he looked satisfied. This brought the usual wave of confusion that he was left with after talking to Snape. Lucius wished it was like before. He missed the feeling of joy that he used to feel when he'd see Snape. Now he felt like the hunter's pray. He personally hated It! It had never been inflicted on him he, wasn't used to it. He needed his friend back.

He missed his friend Snape. It was true he needed him but he needed Snape as he had always needed him as his friend nothing more nothing less …simply his friend. Regardless of what might had had happened in the past.  
Regardless of what his subconcious wished for...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
I know there are questions about Snape's relationship with Malfoy but please hang on with me  
the basis of their relationship will be answerd please be patient  
I will not let questions unanswered in this story  
hope you enjoy

* * *

Chapter Three

A week had passed since Snape had paid Lucius a visit, when the blond finally decided it was time to visit Draco at school.

He was now seated across from Dumbledore in the old man's office. The old man had insisted that he try his "_comfy" _armchairs.  
"Lucius how have you and your wife been since the last time you visited."

" We have been doing great Albus. At the moment she is in France visiting her mother. In Fact she should be coming home in about three days. But enough about her, how has Draco been doing?"

"Good! He is an excellent student as you already know. But then again so were you so I have to admit I couldn't expect less, as I'm sure you feel the same." Just then the door opened and the Head of Slytherin stepped in. Lucius was in frequent denial when it came to thinking about the jolt his heart felt every time the man made an appearance. What he was glad to admit to was the fact that recently he would rather not be confronted with the man. Even though he felt the need to be at peace, the peace that Severus had diminished in a rather rude full way. "Ah Severus, well Lucius I will leave you two to be, after all I have issues to resolve at the moment." And with that the old man left his excruciatingly warm and inviting office to the two men.  
Severus took a seat facing the blond.

"I'd invite you to a less _warm_ place but honestly I find the idea of walking back to the dungeons very fastidious. Now down with business your Son is doing exceptionally well" The Potions Master said with a tone of boredom. "Tell me Lucius what is it exactly that you want to know about his education? I am honestly very tired of giving you these menstrual reports. They always contain the same information. So tell me what do you want to know, please be brief after all I do have things to do."

If Lucius had not known the man he could have sworn that he was being at the very least, hostile, but then again he was sitting across from Severus Snape. _Damn Git. _Yet he couldn't help the fact that he was surprised after all he had not insinuated anything improper as of yet. Was he waiting to attack him later on in his conversation? Lucius considered the possibility of leaving so as not to give the horrible snake a chance to strike. The truth was Lucius wanted it to happen even more than what he was willing to admit to himself.

" Fair enough, in that case I'll let you to tend to your business." with a swift move the elegant wizard made his way towards the door.

Lucius found himself walking, at an unforgivable pace, up the stairs to the entrance of his manor. Just as he reached his hand for the door knob the door opened abruptly making Lucius snap out of his daze. He looked at the elf who had opened the door in a murderous way and decided that it wasn't enough and screamed "Bloody creature I am competent enough to open the door to my own home!" and shut the door with a slam. And with the turn of his heel made his way down the stairs once more. He took a left and made his way to his stables.

Once he reached his destination he decided to mount his favourite stallion.  
He was a beautiful purebred stallion with gorgeously smooth raven black coat, whom he had coincidentally named Marvellous.

Marvellous had been a gift from his father on his eigth birthday. A decendent of one of the families best Egyiptian Arab horses. Marvellous' family was one that came with the inheiritance of each generation of Malfoys.  
In fact the Malfoy family tree could be traced as far as the early Bedouins who had later settled in France, right along side Marvellous' family.  
One of the few, if only, things Lucius thought muggles had good judgement over. He had no problem admiting to it in public. Of course always with contempt and a sneer.

Never the less the beast was a ferocious and fearsome creature whom no one except Lucius could approach. He pretended couldn't remember the last time he had mounted the beautiful creature. He decided to prepare Marvellous on his own. As he walked with the saddle in hand towards the creature, he started to speak with him.

"Oh Marvellous it has been awhile hasn't it my dear? You know I think that you have been the only true friend I have had. A bit pathetic I have to admit." A sad smile drew itself on his pale aristocratic features. "You know I cant remember the last time I saw you. Its been so long…."

But Lucius was lying to Marvellous all in another sad attempt to forget the long list of disappointments that had dragged him to see the stallion in hopes of a bit of comfort. He knew perfectly well, and remembered in full detail, the last time he had been to the stables.

* * *

review please I beg you!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The last time he had stood in this same stable, with this same horse, had been about eight-teen months ago…

It had not been a sad rainy afternoon in fact it was a beautiful sunny evening. He had just come home from a long business trip, tedious nevertheless. A scene that he had never been prepared to witness, no matter how much knowledge he had in the matter, awaited him

He entered his home in an almost excited matter for he had not seen his family in over a month.  
He set his travelling cloak on top of his suitcases and left them behind as he walked to his study.  
He didn't mind leaving the travelling bundle in the entrance for the elves would take care of it. He made a detour from his initial desire to go straight to his bedroom, into his study. He walked towards his liquor cabinet and filled himself a glass of Cognac. He took a seat behind his desk pulling his legs onto the edge of it. He leaned back and as he drank his glass of Cognac slowly in an attept to relax himself.

He felt excited to of come home, but upon first stepping into the manor another feeling swept across his chest and intertwined itself with the excitement. So is to explain why he had made the detour. Of course, Lucius daft as he had always been in relation with his emotions didn't see this until he had finally sat to drink his Cognac.

Whatever the feeling was it was now taking over his mind. The only way he found how to ever describe the feeling to himself was that of a 'magnet-like force' pulling him towards his bedroom, but even though Lucius was more than willing to finally sleep in his bed, he felt afraid to open the doors of his chambers.

Finally he decided that the only way as to rid himself of the overwhelming feeling was to bend over to the 'magnet-like force'.  
He put down his empty glass and made his way to his bedroom. He walked slowly and couldn't help the feeling of dread he felt as he made his way. He felt as if he were walking down a long corridor on the way to the stakes only to die slowly and painfully burned alive. He cursed his ancestors for building such a horrendously huge manor,  
and forgetting to blame himself for not taking one of the three short cuts that lead to his bedroom, instead of walking the rather tediously long way.

When he finally reached the door to his bedroom, he hesitated. All he could do was stare at the heavy wooden door. He knew what was on the other side of the door, but the question was, did he really want to see it?  
He decided to get it over with. He quickly opened the door and walked into his quarters.  
He looked around as if it was the first time he had ever entered. The sitting room was decorated in beautiful dark colours very little of the décor was silver and forest green as expected. The colour that was most prominent was midnight blue, it had always been his favourite no matter how Slyitherin he was. The room as well as the house was filled with family heirlooms, antiques, and things that appealed to his particular taste. His eyes settled upon a small coffee table that was located in the centre of the room. It had been his mother's favourite. It was the only thing in the room that was to be left undisturbed no matter how many transformations Narcissa forced upon that room.

Speaking of which, where was she?

He gracefully made his way across the sitting room into his room he remembered clearly the night he had come home to see that the door to his room was gone. He had been horrified!  
But Narcissa thought it was more stylish. Suddenly, he came to a halt.  
There in his bed lay his wife. More so, inside her was another man!

He stood rooted to the ground unable to make his body or his mind response.  
So he stood there watching Narcissa in their bed having sex with some guy in the bed they had shared over the past twenty years . For Merlin's sake it was the same bed there son had been born in! Lucius watched Narcissa's head turn to her right in as an expression of pure bliss was plastered on her face.

She half opened her eyes long enough to notice that her husband was finally witnessing her betrayal.

Narcissa screeched Lucius' name as she pushed her lover off of her.  
Upon hearing his name Lucius snapped out of the trance he had been fixed in.  
He heard himself say. "Narcissa when I return to this bedroom he better not be in here and you, I hope, will be dressed enough to have a civil conversation about this."

His voice came out with much more control than he could have ever hoped.  
He turned around and exited his quarters thanking his father for teaching him that one should  
always keep once self control. One of the few things he had to thank that bloody old man.

That day he had gone to the stables and ridden Marvellous. In his distress he had decided not to bother with the saddle.

The bare contact with the horse made him feel strangely secure and close to Marvellous almost as if the horse was his confidant.  
And the horse might as well of understood him. He hadn't needed any command what so ever. As soon as Lucius had mounted him, Marvellous had began an extremly fast paced gallope out the stables into the huge  
fields only to enter the green forest.


	5. Chapter 5

OMG Peeps I hope you guys are enjoying this as mucho as I'm enjoying writing it  
I would really appreciate your feedback  
Id really like to know that i am writing this and entertaining someone out there

Please I beg you  
Enjoy!!

* * *

  
Chapter Five

Lucius came back to his senses as he finished saddling and mounted Marvellous. The both exited the stables in a low contemplative manner, Marvellous always reading Lucius' need of speed according to his mood at the time.  
The lack of a whip, every time that Lucius rode marvellous throughout the years, stood as  
testament of the great type of connection that distinguished their relationship from the rest.

Lucius tried in vain to stop himself from remembering what had happened the night he finally witnessed Narcissa's betrayal.  
And finally gave in.

...

Lucius had returned from his ride two hours later and went directly into his chambers.  
He let himself fall on his favourite armchair and let out a long and frustrated sigh. He new exactly what he had to say. He had thought about it so many times indirectly of course. He had never pushed himself to put it in actual sentences, even if it was in his mind or in the utter privacy of his time alone. But had always hoped he didn't have to. Contrary to popular belief he wasn't confrontational unless he was pushed towards it. This time he had been pushed in a very unpleasant and uncomfortable manner nevertheless.

He sighed once more and noticed that Narcissa looked at him, from his left, with concern. But he well damn knew that it wasn't for him, so much as for the outcome of this whole fucked up mess.

"You know as well as I do that I haven't been a perfect husband to you.  
You could of had a better one as well as I could, obviously, of had a far better wife." he started with a contemplative manner. His intentions were not to humiliate Narcissa. He had never found the pleasure in doing so. He took a long and painful breath before continuing.  
"But I never complained. And you know why! I also know that you have needs, physical as well as emotional, that you want fulfilled. And so do I! Now we both married for everyone's convenience and pride and joys, except our own.  
We didn't marry loving each other. But we tried at first to make the best of this. At first we where attracted to each other, attraction that ended soon after you bore our son. Later we had already grown comfortable enough with each other to even go as far as calling it a friendship. I understood when we grew out of it as well. I also understood when you felt the need to change the decor to every room in this entire manor, even my study. At times I didn't like it but I didn't complain.  
All because I knew I had to please you somehow and I thought that was one way I could accomplish that. A pathetic way to keep you happy I must admit. Yet given the circumstances of our marriage I think it was all I could do. Don't you think?"

The question was obviously rehtorical and Narcissa wasn't about to inturupt her husband. She well knew that he disliked to be interupted to a very dangerous degree. She had witnessed that degree when he had been intrupted once by a friend in a terribly important argument, one that Lucius won by, right more than power. And she wasn't about to suffer the consequences by doing so.

"I managed to let you go to every trip you wished because you felt you needed. Because I thought you needed time to yourself to enjoy life as best as you could seeing as we weren't meant to enjoy it as a happy loving couple. Fuck Narcissa I even looked away when you left our son entirely unattended and at the care of ...well practically the elfs. So I decided to take charge of our son more so than I had already played the roll of his father. You cant complain nor accuse me of **ever **being a bad father. But he has had more of a father than he has ever had a mother.  
You haven't even seen him for more than a few hours in the past two years.And needless to say only on Christmas."

Lucius was standing and pacing around with both hands resting on his hips. on his face was plastered an expression of total frustration and anger. His voice though sounded calm and collected almost loving. If that was ever possible considering the circumstance.

Narcissa continued her silence.

" I do recall being dragged into this marriage as well. And yet I have never taken a lover. Not even a fucking one night stand! So tell me why haven't you ask for the divorce. You well know I wouldn't deny you your freedom. You well know it would even be better for both of us. So , pray do tell, why did you choose to cheat on me instead?"

Narcissa looked astonished for lack of a better word. She had expected a larger scene.  
Instead of this long speech that was obviously long in the making.  
She looked directly at her feet and apologised. She swore it was over. She agreed with Lucius' every word. And he was right. Even with the fact that she had neglected her son. However she told Lucius that their relationship was better the way it was. That there was no need to divorce. And there would never ever again be a reason to complain, be it as a wife or mother.

Lucius had known it was all a farce yet he had agreed. He also knew why she wanted to stay married to him. After all they were a power couple. and she would loose much of that power, if not all. He had agreed with one condition, that she was to move to her own chambers. Its not like either one of them would miss the sex that had subsided in that bedroom long ago.

So he had 'forgiven and forgotten.'  
He had looked away. Even when he knew that she had returned with that man  
three months after their bloody civilized talk.  
He thought everything was easier that way. Instead of divorcing and having to start all over again, they would continue the charade. Knowing that she was there made him feel a false sense of companionship, security and even love, that he wasn't sure he had wanted to, better yet was ready, let go of as of yet.

...

So it was that one hour later Lucius lead Marvellous into the stable and made him as comfortable as he had found him.  
He did everything manually, again, seeing as it relaxed him.

When he was done he walked back into his house with a decision made up in his mind.  
A decision he was determined to announce to Narcissa as soon she came back.  
He knew it would be difficult but there was no going back. After all he was ready to let her go.He couldn't keep her from the man he was sure she loved.

She had only cheated on him with one man and it had lasted a very long time. He was certain that she was in love. There was simply no doubt about it. He had seen her in love once. It had been before they were married. He knew exactly how she had that unmistakable glow when she was in love.

Truth be told he had also loved someone before marring her.  
In fact the love for that person had never subsided. How would it anyway when he had had contact with that person one way or another. Lately though that wizard insisted, and boy was he persistent, in having him once more.

* * *

I hope you guys liked

I think this may be one of my Favourite. chapters

Please let me now if you like.

I beg please!!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N  
I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter  
I feel the need to apologize for the soooo many flashbacks. I know it can be a bit confusing at times.  
Please bare with me.  
They will soon be over I promise.

* * *

Chapter Six

Nightfall was approaching and it found the sardonic Potions Master in his favourite black leather armchair staring at the fire blazing in his chimney.

Severs had had a very long day. The blasted students seemed to get worse as the years went by. They seemed intent in defying all logic and getting stupider by the minute. Even Draco's class seemed to get worse. Yes it was true that Draco's class included Neville Longbottom, but somehow he was already used to his blunders, in fact if the period had ended without one of his incidents the day seemed incomplete.

Even Harry Potter had been one of his well behaved students that day.  
And as hard as it was to admit that he wasn't such an idiot in the end he still seemed to have trouble seeing the blasted teen eye to eye. The main reason being the height difference.

Lately he had to see more and more of him thanks to that idiot Godson of his. The both Harry and Draco had found  
a stupid way to cope with each other after the downfall of that stupid Snake he had had to call _'My Lord'_ for  
so damn long. Now in their last year at Hogwarts they spent allot of time together. Lucius didn't seem to mind his son's eccentric choice of friendship. Even though Severus had been hoping he had. He had thought Lucius would oppose and  
thus freeing him of the Potter idiot. But no! Lucius had always been a sucker when it came to his son. Truth be told he knew why Lucius had accepted.

Severus well knew that Lucius had smelled more than friendship in the murky waters of that friendship. And regardless of how much of a Slytherin Lucius was, he had always been a helpless romantic.

Although years ago he had chosen to put his responsibilities before his one and only true love.

And that's when the images started to suck Severus in like the uncontrollable winds of a cyclone...

Severus could feel the kisses, those wonderful hands caressing his every inch.

Lucius and him had experienced a type of love that was unavoidable as well as uncontrollable. They had loved each other like very few people on this earth ever do. There love had stared with a simple friendship. Lucius had helped him through one of those many days when that arrogant arsehole and his friends had bullied him.

Lucius had provided comfort to his situation. In order to make him feel comfortable around him he had helped Severus feel better about himself after the humiliations. Lucius had help in only the emotional matters instead of helping Severus destroy the Potter heir and his sidekicks and thus humiliating Snape further.

This had helped Severus more than killing his enemies and thus riding him of those leches.  
Severus had grown stronger thanks to those deeming moments suffered during his school days. Although he did admit to himself that he still held a grudge against Potter and the other idiots.

That helpful friendship continued to escalate slowly without Lucius and him taking notice.

By the time they had though it was to late.  
They had shared incredible moments together.

Severus could still feel Lucius' skin touching him.  
He could feel Lucius' hands running throughout his body. His fingers inside Lucius' tight entrance, his cock inside his mouth. He could even hear those moans the groans and his name...that sounded ever so sweet and erotic when Lucius screamed it over and over until they both came.  
He could even feel Lucius cock inside him.  
And his cum had tasted ever so great.

Severus could taste it in his mouth. But he was tierd of that.  
Ohh, they had shared amazing moments together.

But Severus was determined to have Lucius' cum in his mouth as well as in his entrance again.  
And by Merlin's sake he was not going to stop until he had his lover with him again ...and this time forever.

_Oh that sweet sweet cock!!_ thought Severus as he walked out of his chambers and headed towards the great hall for dinner_. By all means it will be mine again...And why not in that old familiar stable of yours?_

_

* * *

_

Hoped you liked!!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N  
I have replaced chapter 5 with spelling corrections.  
you guys, I hope, will excuse the errors here and there. But sometimes I get so caught up in the story itself I forget those small details, that I know make a difference nevertheless.

* * *

Chapter Seven

In the days to come Lucius had practically recollected all of his life in short movie like takes. He had never been the type to ponder much over the past, but lately he hadn't had much of a choice. He had been simmered in memories _De cap-a pie. S_ome were great, others weren't as much.

His walk down memory lane had been an emotional roller coaster to say the least.

His recollection of the night he had met Snape's mother had brought in with it the bitter sweet, yet pleasant, smell that had emitted from every corner of the manor. he had been mesmerized by that woman. She was utterly impressionable. Her elegance, poise, manner of speaking and the way she'd float across a room made it simple for one to become enamored with her.

With all that came Snape's father as well. His dad had been a total arsehole. He had never got used to the idea that Snape's mother was a witch nor the fact that she had the money to dispose of him at any moment.

He had been a bitter old man.

Lucius' stay at the manor had been a bit...bitter. Snape' s father had been as hurtful as could be. Humiliating Severus and his mother at every chance possible.

And yet somehow Severus had managed to make the best of it...

Months after the visit things had progressed between them.  
Their relationship had become deeper than a very good and beneficial friendship.

Interestingly enough neither one had been in a rush to explore the limitless possibilities of what they had together.  
They took their time. They had opted to focus on their studies and family issues. They helped each other through their parents insane fights.

And in those days the idea of joining the Dark Lord had only come about in rare conversation.  
The idea of joining him was ever so unimportant. They had both mentioned the reasons why, if they even joined, they'd join him.

For Lucius it was clear it was only appropriate considering his father's obsession with power and pure blood shite.  
For Severus the reason was simply his extreme fascination with the Dark Arts.

Their intellectual pursuits had gone as far as studying muggles and what it was they did with their seemingly difficult lives. Of course they never told anyone especially their parents, not that they talked to them anyway.

They had indulged themselves in the literature, history and even their scientific rubbish. They had even gone as far as studying Psychology. The history was inter-wined with the Wizard history. Inevitable they had come across with the obsession muggles had at a certain point in time with witchcraft and their so called heretic accusations. They understood voodoo and even shaman. They had indulged themselves with scientific chatter as well. After all chemistry was much like potions.

They had agreed with Sigmund Freud in most of his theories. Even though they were not willing to go through any type of therapy. Which to their belief was pure "rubbish." Neither one of them needed to talk about their reppressed feelings and what ever psychologist were up unveiling these days.

But their favourite subject had been Literature. In the end muggles were humans as well. They had both learned that they had the same type of problems emotionally and even socially. They too had ridiculous protocol to follow. They too had insane amount of feeling. And they had learned to discover their own emotional lives and actions with poets like Emily Dickinson, William Blake, and countless others. there was a seemingly endless amount of author and genres both had explored and discussed.

Their love blossomed from every conversation they had. In those days no argument could possibly put them up to a fight. back then their arguments would only last a total of forty-eight hours.  
that was until they were both forced to face the traditional arranged marriage. That never seem to go out of style for the damn pure bloods.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Severus had taken the devastating news about Lucius' marriage to Narcissa in a terribly well resigned and civil manner. And when wasn't the future Potions Master a civil person.

No one had, nor could, deny that the young Severus had been a sneering, sarcastic, ironic, yet civil git.

And how could he have acted any other way if he well knew that at some point Lucius was to be married off to some other than himself. He was even civil enough to joke.

"At least its not with Bellatrix. Boy would you be fucked in that case," joked Severus with a sneer.

Lucius had explained how his father had sprung this out of absolutely no where else but his arse. Lucius pathetically explained to Severus that he had no other choice but to accept. He knew there was no need to give Severus his short list of repulsive reasons as to why he was obliged to marry someone he nearly didn't care about. Severus knew this was bound to happen, and accepted things. But Lucius went ahead never the less. The entire explanation process gave him the chance to feel less of a bastard.

Severus could have stopped his love dead on his tracks, but opted to do otherwise.  
he felt that by giving Lucius a chance to _explain _himself, he would be providing the love of his life a bit of comfort.

Severus well knew how much this was destroying Lucius. But he also knew what the damn marriage meant for Lucius' future and he wasn't going to stand in the way. As much as it tore his heart and soul to do so. When he finally couldn't take any more of the shitty reasons and Lucius' pain he shut the man up with a claiming and hungry kiss.

A few seconds later he put distance between them to set the record straight.

"Luc. First of all, stop explaining. We knew this was bound to happen sooner or later. Second of all, you are only causing yourself more pain and anguish and in the process your causing the same for me. And in this case we have to cause ourselves the least damage possible. And finally if you don't stop this idiotic chatter you will lose your best man."

Lucius looked into Severus' onyx heaven with incredulity.

"Don't you dare give me that look. I will attend the ceremony. And in no way will I accept to simply be an observer. I will be your best man."

"Severus I couldn't let you go through something like that. We have been together for far to long to let you be part of something that I well know is tearing you apart as much as it is me...I just can't ." Lucius finished his sentence with a sad sigh as he stared at the floor in shame full pain.

Severus raised Lucius' face so that the blond could look into his eyes. "Lucius look at me and listen. I will be your best man because if I can't be your future at least I want to be the person who is at your side when you do join the person who is to be your future. As painful as that will be for the both of us I will be there."

They ended the night with a kiss and slept together in a tight and sad embrace.

...

For the weeks to come Lucius, with Severus at his side, got to know Narcissa.  
She was a Slytherin all right.  
But somehow she won Severus' approval, at least enough to appease his suspicious heart.

She seemed to be a nice person.  
She even confided to Lucius and Severus both that she was also in love...she was to miss him very much.

But Lucius and Narcissa very well knew that they had to oblige to their parents wishes, so they resigned.

Narcissa went about preparing the damn details to the stupid mockery of love they were forced to submit to.  
To all the spectators Severus was along for the ride as a Best Man to the groom. No one imagined his feelings nor the long relationship that he had had with the Malfoy heir, and even less the nature of their relationship.

Time went on as if no hearts where being damaged in the process. How could anyone imagine what was going on in all of their hearts. Even worse no one would of cared to change things for the better of all the poor souls involved.

They all went about with as much pride and dignity as they were taught to master. Every single one of them pretending like all was fine. Damn Slytherins!  
...

The night before the wedding Lucius and Severus were at the engagement dinner tending to the herd of hypocrites all with a fake happy smile. All were fine and happy, even hope full about the bride and grooms future. It was after all the perfect match! the marriage was to bring prosperity to both families, mainly Narcissa's, after all. So was there any reason to be unhappy? Seemingly, no!

But there was the Best Man who seemed to get the more irritated with each passing minute.  
Until finally Severus couldn't take it anymore and ran off.

Lucius found him ten minutes later pacing like a mad man in the stables.  
He seemed to be insane and didn't even notice that Lucius was there.

"Damn it! Why can't he just be mine!  
Why can't he get ride of this stupid engagement!"  
Severus was fidgeting with his fingers in irritated silence for a few seconds. With a painful such he let himself fall to the ground.  
And suddenly he screamed "Damn it! I love him! I love him! I love you Lucius!" While pounding at the floor, eyes filled with tears.

A/N

I hope you guys enjoy!!

reviews are appreciated and more than welcomed!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Lucius was there. Witnessing Severus' confession. A full fledged I love you. His heart was beating faster and faster. His knees grew weaker and weaker with each "I love you!" that Severus screamed. Never had he felt nor imagined that he could feel something so powerful.

He was there at less than ten feet away. And for the first time in his life he listened to his hearts demand, and ran towards Severus closing the small distance between them.

"I love you too Severus! I love you like I'd never imagined I 'd love anyone!"

The Potions Master looked up noticing the tall blond for the first time.  
He stood up and opened his mouth to say something when Lucius claimed his mouth.

A few seconds later they were both gasping for air like a couple of fish out of the water.

"Lucius what are you doing? You're suppose to be inside with all of your guest. With your soon to be wife."

"Shut up will you! Just for a minute! Just for tonight! Forget about everyone,... just take me. I want to be yours."

Severus was reluctant at first. Until something inside him told him that this might be the last chance they had to be together.  
And why not listen?

Severus began nibbling on Lucius lower lip and made his way towards his ear. Lucius gasped making Severus' member harden.

Lucius breathed in Severus' scent. A scent that sent shiver down his spine to simply rest on his know aching cock.

Severus stopped kissing him and started to unbutton his robes. In any other moment and with any other wizard Severus thoughts would have ran along the lines of:  
"_Now why didn't wizard tailors modernise a bit instead of insisting on making these tedious robes. That only made the access achingly slow and painful_."

But tonight, tonight things were different. Severus was determined to make this an extremely special night regardless of what was going on inside the Manor and further more, the pain that would accompany them the rest of their life's after tomorrows' wedding.

Severus removed Lucius' shirt and finally his torso, that beautifully sculpted torso, lay bare for him to finally enjoy.

"I'd forgotten how perfectly built you are." Severus traced the perfect chest with a finger causing Lucius' entire body to shiver. He drew ink less vortex around his lovers nipples that culminated in a pinch causing Lucius to squeal.

Severus proceeded to unbuttoning Lucius trousers allowing the hard cock a minimal amount of pleasure with the release of the pressure. He slowly undressed himself and began kissing Lucius all over his body. He made his way down to Lucius' abdomen and came to a sudden halt. He removed Lucius underpants and bent the blonds legs at the knees and spread them apart. He positioned himself in between them. With a verb less spell conjured lubricant that he wet his fingers with and scissored inside Lucius' anxious entrance.

Lucius pushed his hips towards Severus causing the raven haired man to grin. He digged for that magical bundle of nerves that made Lucius lose control. All the mean while kissing him. Tasting that sweet cavern that was Lucius' mouth

Suddenly Lucius' felt the slick fingers gone and opened his eyes to become aware of his surroundings once more. Severus was still kissing him but Lucius didn't know where those gloriouse slick fingers had gone until suddenly he felt Severus' huge hard rod inside him.

He suppressed the painful scream. And Severus gave him time to adjust to the pain. He tried to distract him from the pain and helped him relax his body by kissing him gently all over his neck. Until Lucius' own body possessively pulled him in. He started a slow pace pulling in and out little by little. Hitting that magical spot over and over again. He stroked Lucius' achingly hard cock with each thrust using the remaining lube in his fingers and Lucius' precum to slickly move up and down.

Some time later, that seemed like forever, Lucius came and three thrust after him Severus followed.

Severus fell on his lover blissfully exhausted.  
They stayed craddled in each others arms.

A few minutes later Lucius spoke.

"I swear my children will never have to submit to an arranged marriage."

"Lucius its time we go back in to continue this charade. "

A/N

Yay finally the first love scene

please forgive the sloppiness its my first full fledged sex scene.

Cookies and goodies to all of you  
and an extra portion for those of you who make the thankful effort of reviewing!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

the last chapter was dedicated to Ablacksheep I hadn't planed the love seen to be in the stables.  
And this one was for Electra de Lioncourt if it weren't for you I would have totaly forgotten their angsty relationship in the beginning and the story would be incomplete and there is nothing I hate more than that!! by the way does your name have anything to do with Lestat? and thanks a bunch again!!

Chapter Ten

If Lucius thought that he had been the only one to see his life so insistently to the point were he had stopped trying to avoid the flashbacks, he had been wrong. Severus had been unwillingly visiting his past.

Tonight for example his mind was pondering the years after their amazing night together.

That had been the only night Lucius and Severus ever spent in each others arms.  
Lucius had insisted in making the best out of his misfortune. Needless to say his success only lasted a few years.  
With time and change came adjustment and along with adjustment came Draco.

That boy had been his pride and joy since Narcissa had announced her pregnancy.  
He had been excited to an almost obsessive point. He had planed everything in that boys life if it were possible at such an early age. And it had only seemed reasonable to make none other than Severus Snape the godfather of his only son and heir to be.

Severus had accepted even though he had been reluctant, surprised and happy for Lucius. And as icing on the emotional cake, saddened.

Severus pathetically enjoyed his Love's happiness, even if it was from afar.  
And that's why he had accepted. Because he too felt excited about the new Malfoy heir.  
There was going to be this new bundle of joy in Lucius' life. And that was exactly why Severus reprimanded himself over and over again for accepting. That cute glorious bundle of joy was going to cry and worst of all demand attention! As if Severus didn't detest attention seekers.

Oh that fucking 'bundle of joy" hadn't even been born and it was already stressing poor Severus.  
What had he ever done to deserve such punishment. Of course there was a silver lining in the bloody black cloud, it wasn't his child. He was not in charge of feeding it, raising it, and worst of all hearing it cry. And boy was he glad.

Severus grew into the idea of having someone to be responsible for even if it was only as a Godfather. And whether he would ever admit to it or not he loved the little blond idiot.

Draco had been after all a blessing of sorts for he insured that they would inevitably see each other regardless of their fights.

One of the most prominent had been when he became a spy for Dumbledor and The Order.

When Severus had decided to join the Light there had been a vigorous fight that had ended with a slam of Severus' door and a bleeding Lucius. A few weeks later news came to Severus that Draco had fallen from his broom and was unconscious.

The brat had woken a few hours after Severus' arrival. Meanwhile he had tried to comfort Lucius and Narcissa in a very unconventional way, his way.

Draco's pity accident had brought them back together.

Days, weeks, months and even years went by and Severus still loved Lucius.

Regardless of what the blond thought.

_And boy is that bloody blond idiot wrong. When he chooses to think he somehow manages to come to the wrong conclusion._

Actually Severus had to correct that last statement, _when he didn't bother to think he automatically came to the wrong conclusions. _

The best, and maybe the only, example of this was when Lucius walked in on him and Marius.

Marius had been a very old and great lover. _Of course it all ended when that blasted blond idiot came in!_

Marius was a tall burnett. His eyes were a stunning green. He was twenty years Severus' senior. He had been a kind friend and amazing lover. One of the most amazing qualities was the ease and speed in which he managed to get Severus into opening up. The man was a smart one which definitely played in his favor. And even though everything was seemingly perfect between them they both knew Severus loved one and only one, Lucius. No matter the years and the life Lucius had without him. It was the one and only unspoken truth between them.

One night eight months within their relationship they were hanging out in Severus flat in London. It was the Christmas break and Severus was enjoying his time away with the annoying brutes he had as students. He had invited Marius to spend the break with him and the man had accepted with an extremely and unbelievable dorky grin.

It was at the beginning of the break that Severus finally figured why it was that he found Marius down right irresistible. The man had the capability to blush. And the only reason he ever blushed was Severus. That had been the reason why Severus had been so damn attracted to him since the beginning.

Severus remembered that the man had blushed since the first time they had spoken. Of course the best thing about Marius blushing was that it engorged his ego whether he liked to admit to it or not. Severus thought it so amazing that a man that age and with Marius' experience could still blush. Better yet that he was the reason.

Marius was far beyond a better catch than Lucius. He had the looks, money, power and none of the ego or better yet the control factor. Although it would be unfair to say that Lucius had ever controlled him. Somehow Severus had tamed the beast, so to speak.

To him it was prove that their was some type of innocence within Marius. And Severus was all for innocence.

That day everything had gone well. They had spent the entire day discussing so many subjects. One of which had been Edgar Allen Poe. They were both fans of his work and the man himself. They had concluded that the man had not only been born way before his time but had been an amazing evil genius.

After their discussions they had engaged in an innocent make-out session. And thats when Lucius decided to bust in on them like a crazed maniac.

And the screeching began. "How dare you do this to me! I thought you loved me! But obviously all you said to me was a bloody lie! Wasn't it!" "How could ..."

" Shut the Fuck up! Don't you dare accuse me of lying! Have you forgotten you are married! And that it has been over seventeen years since **you** left **me**!! I have a life you selfish bastard! I am not going to spend my life hoping you decide to leave your cheating wife and come back to me! Nor am I going to wait for her to die so we can finally live a fucking fairytale ending. Get the Fuck out of my house you arsehole!"

Severus had had enough. Lucius had been way out of line. Aparently he was to selfish to understand how hard it was for Severus to have him dangled in front of his face and not be able to have him.

As soon as he had left Sevreus proceeded to apologize for the whole messy and unnecessary scene. But Lucius had done way to much damage to repair with a simple apology.

That night Marius broke up their relationship on the sole basis that Severus didn't love him nor would have ever been able to.

Marius had been understanding. But the break up had been painful never the less.

Severus understood. How couldn't he. Marius was right after all.  
That still didn't make things easier on him.

What Severus didn't know was that that specific night Lucius had gone to see him after finding Narcissa in their bedroom with her lover.

...

Severus now sat in his leather chair in front of the fire missing Marius and yet loving Lucius, still.

"Oh Marius, I wonder whatever became of you. Lately I cant stop thinking of you."

"Is that so Sevy dear?"


	11. Chapter 11

A/n

I'm glad you guys enjoyed last chapter.  
I would never make that the end by the way.  
I also Love Lestat I think Armand and him were the best from the chronicles!!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"I thought you loved me Severus. But no I had to come to my senses by walking in on you!"

"Luc., dear I thought you had forgiven me?"

"Huh?...Oh Narcissa. When did you get here? And yes I have forgiven you. But that doesn't mean that I have forgotten." Narcissa had walked in on that last statement and Lucius wasn't about to let go of the subject. To let it go would mean he would have to bring it up later and that would be terribly uncomfortable.

"You know now that we are on the subject I have decided that it is best for us to separate. You obviously Love him seeing as you are still with him."

"Luc. I promise I..." Lucius held his hand in a gesture for her to keep silent and simply listen.

"I'm not judging you. I'm way past that. But I know you are in love with him. Don't even try to deny it. I remember that glow, that sparkle in your eyes from before we got married. Tell me is it the same guy from then?"

"Hmm...Yes it is. It's him again."

"Again? You mean it always was." Lucius let out a sigh of sympathy before continuing.  
"Well I'm not standing in the way any longer. Not like that stopped you anyway. Don't worry I'm not reproaching anything. But like I said its best for us all. And don't worry you will not be ostracised from any social event simply because we divorced. I will take care of that matter. The best way is to go to all those events that are coming up as a friendly couple. We will still attend to those events but as friends. People shouldn't, actually will not cast you aside if they see we are still friends. They will know better than to mess with you. And soon before we know it they will assimilate things and it will become a normal thing to invite us separately. Now tell me how did your trip go."

"Lucius its interesting how no matter how much I hurt you you still have any considerations with me."

"Ssh. Don't mention it after all we have shared half our life's together... So the trip, how did it go?"

...

"Marius how did you get in without my wards letting me know?"

"Well Fuck Severus don't act like I'm going to kill you? And to answer your question I think you forgot to close up your wards against me after I left."

"Humph. So it would seem."

"Seriously you could at least act like you are glad to see me."

Severus made his way to Marius and gave in to a long warm strong embrace. An embrace that felt so comfortable and natural almost as if Marius had never left. Both men closed their eyes savoring the moment. It had been so long since they had seen each other and by Merlin's sake they had missed each other.

It felt so good to hold each other.

"That badger upstairs had something to do with you coming down here without a problem, Didn't he?" Severus asked as they made their way to Severus' living area.

"That badger? Sevy my dear I thought I taught you better than that?"

"No you taught me other things."

"Severus, behave I just got here. And you are already acting like you want to jump me. And yes that 'badger' let me in. He thought it would make you happy to see me. He said something about it making life for your students easier."

"That nosey bastard he should try minding his own business every once in a while."

"But surely he was right. You do look glad to see me. And judging from what I heard when I walked in, you've missed me. Haven't you?"

"Why are you being so damn rhetorical Marius?"

"Ahh. Say it again. Say my name again. It has always sounded so erotic coming from you. Almost as great as the sound of you cumming."

"Hahaha...apparently the one who has to behave here is you. You should stop trying from now I tell you I will not be sleeping with you tonight. I'm nowhere near that easy!" Severus tried to sound as dignified as his emotions and humor allowed.

"Really I recall differently."

"Damn I have missed you and your cynical and humorous insinuations."

"Well here I am! Do what you may with me. I am at your entire disposal."

...

In the days to come the Malfoy marriage ended, in legal matter that is.  
The official announcement was to be in a press confrence in a week. Of course Lucius was counting in the descrete Minister. Not that the minister had a say in it anyway. As the rest of the world he new better than to object to a favor(order) of a Malfoy.

Lucius continued his generosity and provided a nice future and comfortable homes for Narcissa. The only explanation he gave was simple: "I will not allow you to struggle in case things don't workout with him."

Both Narcissa and lucius had talked to Draco about their decision. Draco had reacted well considering the unexpectedness of the situation. All in all he couldn't react in any negative way. To begin with he didn't have a say in what his parents did or didn't do. Second their divorce wouldn't be much different than their life as a 'family' already was.

Of course that didn't make the assimilation process any easier. The youngest blond had ran to his lover's side. Harry had hugged him and consoled him while he shred his few tears. After Draco stopped crying the burnett held him in his arms and gave him a kiss on the frontal lobe while Draco lay sound asleep cradled in his arms.

In those days Severus had done nothing but curse his students talked with Marius and curse the rest of the world and their "repulsive and useless exsistance."

Marius joked and messed around with his fragil angry state.  
He too often found himself telling him he had missed his "positve outlook on the world and its inhabitants."

Somehow they had both managed to ignore the fact that they both knew why Marius was back in Severus' life.  
A fact that they sooner or later had to confront.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N  
As it turns out Marius left because the day Lucius walked in on him and Sev. he finally noticed that while Sev was with him he still loved Luc. its all in chapter ten. Which reminds me I started this whole thing with a simple short story line and its been ten chapters and things aren't looking final in my head, yet. But if its too much for you guys I think I might be able to rap it up in five more chapters. The title to this story isn't The Never Ending Story, after all.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Marius woke up from his slumber and hopped into the shower. Thinking it was a great Saturday morning. The day seemed like it would develop into an amazing day.

All the meanwhile Severus downstairs was making breakfast. He had always found peace and solace in cooking, especially for the important people in his life. When everything was ready and as if in cue Marius walked in.

"Well your impecably dressed this morning. May I inquire as to were you are going today."

"We, you mean. " was Marius' response accompanied with a mschievous smile.

"We?! Marius my love that sounds like way too many people. You are surely mistaken."

"No my love I am not mistaken. **We** are going shopping. Have you taken a look outside its a beautiful day and **we** shall enjoy it."

"By going shopping? Surely you have forgotten that one of the many things I dislike is shopping. "

"Other than beautiful days? Nope I have not and you are coming along. That's my final word."

"Fine Marius. You are like a woman you know?"

"So you are trying to tell me I made you feel straight when we were together?"

"Might as well of been with a woman."

Marius gave a loud chuckle before answering, " if I didn't know for a fact, thanks to your moans among other things, that you enjoyed me as a man I'd feel offended."

Meanwhile The Malfoy patriarch and his officially ex wife were off shopping for furniture and "homey" things to decorate Narcissas' new home.

" Luc. how about his one?"

"Why pray do tell, why couldn't this be done my magical means?"

"Luc. stop being such a prick, and enjoy the day."

Narcissa turned around in time to miss Lucius' horrified expression...  
Three hours later and twenty minutes of begging for a break and tea, Narcissa agreed to take a small break.

They walked to a local tea shop that was five minutes away.

"You know Luc. no matter what happened between us, I always have enjoyed your company."

"Sweet chatter isn't going to make this shopping spree any easier." answered Lucius bumping into her in a playful manner.

"So what are you going to do now that we are ..." Narcissa stopped mid sentence when she noticed Lucius had stopped in front of the windows to the tea shop they had planned to have their tea in.

Narcissa turned in the direction in which Lucius gaze was fixed.

With in the wall of the tea shop sat the Potions Master, best friend , and Godfather to their child.  
He seemed to be with a nice handsome gentleman sitting across from him. The two seemed very familiar. In fact judging by Snape's comfortable stance, one would say a little more like intimate. Narcissa had never seen him. She knew the Potions professor very well and knew for a fact that he wasn't a social person.

And then Lucius voice brought her out of her observations.

"Narcissa I'm very tired and just remembered I have a business meeting in an hour. I have to leave you, please forgive me. We will continue this later."

And just like that he left her standing in front of the shop in total confusion.  
She forced herself to return to one of the flats Lucius had given her. And headed directly to her room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Severus was secretly enjoying the beautiful day.  
Marius had always had the talent to get the best in him. And he was thankful that the wonderful man sitting across from him, hadn't lost that talent in the time they hadn't seen each other.

While the at the moment Marius' conversation was neither the most important nor the most interesting, Severus couldn't help but enjoy himself.

Yet there was a question that kept sneaking up on him form time to time. And even though he knew the answer he avoided asking because he was afraid of the choice that was ahead of him. He usually was a "down to the point" type of man, but he needed time to come up with the answer Marius was looking for.

Lately he had tried to lure Lucius into at least making him his lover. But the blond was an indecisive prick. Severus knew that Lucius still loved him. Yet the blond tried desperately to deny it in any way possible.

Severus had insisted using the charm he knew for a "fact" that would work. The small amount of progress was nothing more than a grain of sand. And Severus needed more than that. Time went by and Severus gained not one result that might make him consider continuing his pursuit.

So the night after he had decided to stop his idiotic quest, Marius came along.

Severus knew what Marius felt for him. But he also knew that what he felt for Lucius was far more powerful than what he felt for Marius.

He couldn't lead the man on and then find himself in the type of situation that he had found himself in last time. He couldn't give this wonderful man that type of pain for a the second time. Regardless of what his students thought, he wasn't that evil.

But he also knew that his love for Lucius was a torturous path that would lead him nowhere.  
The man was simply to much of a coward to leave his wife.

Marius on the other hand was here for him. He was willing to be with him for as long as he lived. With a pure, innocent and unconditional love. A type of love that everyone dreams about.  
The type of love that all fairy tales and all movies are written about.

And even with the peace and wonders that Marius' love offered, Severus' masochists heart yearned for Lucius only.

"Severus are you listening to me?"

"Huh?... Oh yes I am listening."

"How about we continue? I noticed you need new clothes."

"No I don't"

Marius and Severus stood up and headed towards the exit.

Five hours and twenty bags later Marius agreed to return to Severus' Manor.

"Sev. dear you look a little testy."

"A little! When I told you you were like a woman a fell a little short. You are worse!. And what gave you the idea that I needed clothes?"

Marius gave a little giggle and responded "well I was in your closet last night."

"Marius I was under the impression that you came out of the closet a long time ago."

"Hahaha...your joking. Does that mean you have forgiven me?"  
Marius tried his Innocent puppy face for extra effect, and needless to say it worked.

"Lets eat. "

Marius followed Severus into the dinning room, where two house elf's served their dinner.  
They had a nice meaningless conversation over dinner.

Once dinner was over they went out on the terrace and drank a glass of Severus' favorite wine.

"Listen Marius, there is something I have been meaning to ask you..."

"The answer is you"

"What?" asked Severus a bit confused.

"I said the answer to your question is you. I know what you were about to ask. I have been waiting for you to ask. And like I said the answer is you. You are the reason I came back." Marius sat his glass on the table next to him and stood facing the horizon.

"Don't worry you don;t have to give me your answer just yet. Sleep on it." he turned back and walked towards and before retiring to his room he gave Severus a small kiss, one that barley touched his lips.

Severus was left with a chill going down his spine. he hadn't felt Marius' lips in a long time. And now he had a choice to make.

...

Lucius sat staring at now empty bottle of Cognac.

He had been drinking since he had arrived to his manor. There were a series of questions that kept circling in his mind over and over again.

He simply couldn't believe that arsewhole was back in Severus' life.

Did that mean they were back together? Had Severus stopped loving him?  
Why was he back now that he had finally decided he would divorce?  
Actually he was already divorced. He was just waiting for the article to be publicized. _That damn reporter said it be coming out tomorrow_. He couldn't wait. He wanted to get the bloody scandal over with. _Maybe I'm blowing this thing entirely out of proportion. Maybe they are just friends. Please Merlin, let them be only friends._

But Lucius knew in his heart that there was allot more to this than just friendship.

...

Two hours later Severus was still on the terrace and he had a decision to make.

Marius made everything easier for Severus.  
With Marius Severus didn't need to hold back his true self. And regardless of what an arse he might be sometimes, Marius understood that Severus' personality was like that from time to time. Marius didn't need occlumency to know what was on Severus' mind. Things with Marius simply fell into place and fixed themselves.

On the other hand there was Lucius, his insecure, obstinate, proud, narcassistic, and married Love.  
Severus loved him .

That's not to say that he didn't love Marius. But they were to different types of love. Lucius was the kind that he couldn't live without. But their was that one huge obstacle named Narcissa and Lucius was never going to leave her.

And the only thing keeping him away from Marius was Lucius.  
Lucius who didn't love him enough to leave that bitch.

And that made his choice only too easy.

* * *

A/N

hope you liked!!

Feedback is always welcome


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

I am EVIL aren't I?

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

Marius had been pacing around the room since the moment he had entered.

The anxiety was so overwhelming. He loved Severus so much. He couldn't bare the thought of losing him again, especially to someone who would never leave his wife. Severus deserved someone who would love him. Someone who was willing to give up anything and everyone for him. Even though Severus would never ask anyone to make such sacrifice.

Suddenly he heard knocking outside of his door. He went to the door and reached for the doorknob. His heart practically jumped out of his chest with excitement. Was Severus here to tell him that he accepted his proposal. Or was he here to tell him that it was best they stay friends. Marius couldn't stand the idea of being friends with the man who owned his heart. It would be simply to painful.

He finally gathered enough courage to confront his future. He opened the door and let Severus in.

"Marius I've made up my mind. I must admit Lucius' reluctance to divorce was a key part in my decision. I love him and I have to be honest with you I will always love him. But my feelings for you are strong as well. And I can't live in hopes that one day he will look my way and it stay that way forever. So I choose you. I want to be with you. I need to be with you. So please don't leave me."

"Of course not."

Marius walked to him and they kissed.

"Severus I don't think you've ever been to my house. Have you?"

...

The next morning Lucius woke up with a massive headache and a terrible thirst.  
He tried getting up from his chair but was to weak to do so. Why couldn't the bloody place stop spinning. And where exactly was he? The last thing he could remember was throwing an empty glass against a wall. What wall? He tried opening his eyes. He needed to know where he was at. He looked around trying to look for a minimal clue as to where in his infernal house he was.

_Aha! _He thought. _My study.  
A potion! I need a damn potion for this damn headache!_

He knew he had a potion for these sort of mornings stored somewhere in his study. But where the fuck in the study was it.  
It had to be one of the many drawers. He forced himself to steady long enough to get to his desk, that just happened to be all the way across the room.

Once settled, he began his search.

Five minutes later and with his head about to explode from the continuous slamming of drawers he found the bloody potion that would save the day.

But instead of drinking it he stared at it. That damn Severus had made this for him. He was simply everywhere wasn't he?  
He felt like slamming the bottle against the floor. Too bad he needed this desperately.

An hour later he was bathed and asking for breakfast.

An elf took care of his meal and placed The Daily Prophet next to the silver platter containing his breakfast, like every morning.

As was his custome he reached for the Prophet before he ate his meal.  
Plastered in the front page was the picture of him and Narcissa that had been taken when they had given the press confrence announcing their divorce. He scanned the article. It was short and precise and down to the point, just what he had wanted.

This was bond to surprise one too many people.

...

Severus and marius had woken up in each others arms.

Severus felt at ease. A feeling he hadn't felt since Marius had parted.  
He was determined to make everything between them work, with as little to do with Lucius as possible.

They were now in the dinning table having breakfast. And planning their next weekend together. Marius was going through his schedule with Severus. They were discussing whether it be more conveniant for Marius to stay with Severus at Hogwarts or they simply meet at Severus' flat back in London on the weekend.

"I don't know. Would Dumbledore oppose?"

"That bloody badger would agree to any mood altering activity. I'm surprised he hasn't tried getting me to try muggle drugs to improve my mood."

"I guess its settled then. Hogwarts it is."

Just as Marius was in mid sentence the same elf who had served breakfast handed Severus a copy of The Daily Prophet and bowed before popping away.

Marius watched as Severus unfolded the paper and stared at the front page. His face filled with an unrecognizable emotion.

He stood and threw the paper on the table before exiting the room.

Marius sat there confused for a few seconds before reaching for the paper.

"What the fuck!"

* * *

A/N

I wouldn't get soo excited if I were you guys...XD

I guess I underestimated myself this will not be done until at least six more chapters sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Glad you enjoyed the last chapter

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

"Damn him! He always finds a way to fuck things for me!"

Severus kept pacing across his study. He couldn't believe Lucius' timing. The bastard had divorced and just when Marius was back in his life. But Severus had made a decision and he wasn't going to back down. Marius and him would be spending the week together and later they would go to Marius' place for the weekend. And that was not going to be the end of their relationship. He was tired of waiting. And Lucius' divorce had come too late. Severus was determined to be happy.

...

Marius was still at the table. He was, and had always been, a prudent man and by no means was he going to run after Severus. Severus needed time to himself, if only five minutes. Especially after he had read such an impacting news.

The poor thing had waited so long for this to happen and now that he had decided to go on without that coward he did this. Marius would say a little too late.

But he also knew that Severus still, and would always, love Lucius. Who knew, maybe the one exiting Severus' life would be Marius.

Mind you he would never stand in the way of Severus' happiness, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

He stared at the newspaper for the billionth time.

__

Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy are no more...  
Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy have decided to divorce after twenty years of marriage.  
Mr. Malfoy filled for divorce a week ago and due to both their agreement things are final today.  
According to Mr. Malfoy, who has refused to divulge the reasons of their separation,  
this was done in both parties best interest and in an amicable manner.  
Our best wishes for the both in this new stage in their life.

He wasn't going to be the one to leave him. This was something Severus had to decide for himself. Therefore Marius sat in his chair waiting for things to simmer in Severus' brain.

...

Lucius sat in a thoughtful gaze wondering how long it would be before Severus made an appearance.

But at the same time he was terribly fearful. He wondered if maybe his divorce was too late. Was Severus with that man now? He couldn't stand the thought of losing him? Severus had always been there no matter what. he couldn't just stop loving him all of a sudden. It couldn't be? Lucius knew Severus loved him. Didn't he?

So he continued to sit there waiting for Severus**,_ his Severus,_** to come to him.

...

Three hours later Severus was looking for Marius like a mad man. Where the fuck had the damn burnett gone.  
Sure he had left him sitting confused at the table, and of course he hadn;t expected the man to stay there forever, but where the fuck had he gone.

He had searched everywhere in the house. and just when he was losing his cool he noticed the man staring at him.

A nice smug smile drawn across his beautiful face. "Searching for something?"

"Where have you been. I've been looking all over for you!"

"No you haven't. Because if you'd done that, you would of found me in the terrace."

"Humph"

"What no sarcastic remark? Tell me love have things simmered yet?"

"Yes Marius, they have. And let me tell you, you're going nowhere."

"Really? Says who?"

"Says I!"

"I don't know Severus, what if I chose to leave anyway? what would you do then?"

"To begin with I wouldn't allow that to happen."

"Is that so?" A playful smile began to animate Marius' features. "What are you planing to do to stop me?"

Severus slowly approached the burnett and with a verb less spell bound him.

"What if I dissaparate?"

"Not in my house you won't. Don't you remember? I don't know Marius I think I should punish you. What do you say?"

"Is it for my insolence, _Sir_?"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Feedback people feedback!!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Lucius was beginning to get very angry. It had been more than a week and that blasted idiot had paid him a visit.

What did this mean? Had that bastard taken His Severus away? How could he? If only he could have in front of him. He would kill the idiot. He would kill him with his own hands. He would put his hands around his neck and squeeze hard until the last gasp. Oh he would kill him. How could he? How dare he take Severus,** his Severus,** away from him?

What did Severus see in that man anyway?

Lucius couldn't deny the fact that Marius was a very attractive man.  
Lucius wasn't an idiot. That bloody bastard wasn't just a plain idiot either. There had to be something special about him. Something amazing. Something undeniably incredible. Severus wasn't one to fall for just any idiot.

Now if only Lucius could destroy that special something, then Severus would return to him.

"Listen to yourself Lucius you sound like an obsessed and demented mental patient!"

He was tired of waiting. When was that blasted idiot going to come to him.

...

__

A month later...

The tall blond was getting ready for one more event. This time he would be going out solo. It was the fourth time since his divorce.

People had forgotten about the divorce and gotten used to the idea that His ex-wife and him were a civilized couple.

He had gone through with his promise to do all that was in his reach to keep Narcissa in their same social circle.  
People had accepted as they always did with the Malfoy's.

Narcissa and him had lunch frequently. They even joked about the fact that they saw more of each other now than when they were married.

But Lucius felt exhausted. His agenda was so packed. There was an event practically every night.

Things were seemingly better in his life. But he felt empty and numb. There was that one person who was missing.

Lucius hadn't seen him in a very long time. He needed Severus.

...

"Welcome Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius hated these events. It wasn't the act of giving that bothered him so much as the act of making a show of it.  
The worst part about the bloody shows were the presence of undesirable people and the absences of the desirable.  
He had en exceptional life it made things so much easier. Yet the things he most wanted were so damn hard to even aproach.

He spotted Narcissa in a far corner in company of Fudge. He walked towards them to join their diplomatic conversation.  
Why were public relations so hard to throw to the wind. Why couldn't his father of taught him a way to live without being pleasant to all the hypocrites present.

He didn't plan on staying long...

The entire day had gone by with an unbearable ease. It had been so pathetically uneventful. And with no excitement what so ever.

Three hours later Narcissa and him were parting. They would each go home and rest off the stress of having to be nice.

"You know Luc. I think you should join me tomorrow for lunch."

"yes the three of us should meet. "

"You want to meet him?" Narcissa was so confused. She couldn't understand why on earth Lucius would want to meet the man she had once cheated on him with.

"Cissy, I don't hate him nor wish to kill him, you know. We can be friends or something like that. After all how can I be friends with you and not meet the love of your life."

"Your right you always surprise one way or another."

Just then he watched her fall to the ground. She seemed short of breath and confused.

"Narcissa are you all right?"

"Luc...help me...plea..." and just like that she fell into a state of oblivion.

* * *

A/N

Sorry I'm a little demanding sometimes.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Draco. Son your mother is very ill. The doctor said she will not be with us for long. We still don't know who or why this happened."

"Will she suffer?"

"The doctor will give her a potion to make this as painless as possible."

"How long?"

"She has asked the doctor to give her a venom that will take care of the...of the rest. Once this progresses she will take the venom to suffer the least possible. That will happen the day after tomorrow."

"Can I see her."

"Of course son. She has asked to see you. But I wanted you to be aware of her state before walking in."

"Thanks Dad." Draco turned to see his lover who was standing next to him.

"Go ahead Draco I'll be here if you need me."

Draco walked in to the room where his mother would be spending the last moments of her life.  
He saw her laying there. She had never looked so fragile. She had always been so strong, dignified, and above all beautiful.

The curse had already worked its magic. Her skin was starting to peel. She looked like a burn victim.  
Draco felt an unmeasurable amount of pain. He couldn't believe this would be one of the lat moments with his mother.

"Draco my Love. My dear Dragon, come sit here next to me."

"Mother." Draco fought against the tears that where threatening to fall down his pale cheeks.He wanted his mother to see him strong like she had raised him to be.

"Don't fight them Dray. Let them fall or the pain will be harder to bare when I'm gone. And that is something I don't want."

"But Mum how am I suppose to sit here and jut watch how you slowly wither to death. How do you expect me to just sit here? I wish I could do something to help you."

"You can. Draco, my Draco. You can listen to me. That's all I ask. You know when I became pregnant I was so excited.  
I will always thank the heavens for having you! I was out of my mind with happiness. My Love for you never faltered. No matter what happened I was always proud of you. You were the one person that made me feel happy even at the worst of times. So please forgive me. Forgive me, for never saying so or what is worse never being there like a mother should."

...

As soon as Draco had entered his mother's room, Lucius contacted Narcissa's Lover. Once he arrived at the Malfoy Manor Lucius explained Narcissa's current situation. The man looked distraught. Lucius could tell that the Love Narcissa felt for this man was well reciprocated.

No one slept until the second night. Harry was overwhelmed trying to comfort Draco, Lucius and at times even Claude.

Lucius, Draco, Harry, and Claude were in the room with Narcissa when she drank the venom. They would all stay there until her last breath.

So it was an hour till midnight and with Claude, the love of her life, and Draco, the purest of her loves, both holding her each by a hand, that she died.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The past six months had been so hectic!

Lucius had been through so much. He had divorced his wife to finally be with Severus. Severus had left him behind and continued his life with that damn bastard! And Narcissa had died. Fuck he had even met the man his wife had cheated on him with.

They still hadn't caught the person who had cast that flesh eating curse.  
Those imbeciles at the ministry. They just couldn't do a single thing right.

He had thought that Severus would run to him once the news of his separation went public. He had also thought that the man would come to see him, for old time sake, at Narcissa's funeral. He had hoped he'd show. Lucius had needed him more than ever. he had been in a room full of social hypocrite's who claimed they would miss poor old Narcissa. "She had been such a kind soul." Please! Everyone had hated her.

Draco had coped with the loss in an extraordinary way. Lucius had to admit the most part was thanks to Harry.  
That boy had turned out to be a blessing after all.

Lucius had seen Severus in very few occasions since his divorce. One of which was Draco and Harry graduation. In fact that was the last time he had seen the man. The term had ended and with it Lucius only tie with Severus. He could no longer hope he would see the man thanks to his son. Severus Hadn't even bothered to see his Godchild when Narcissa had died. To Lucius it was evident that their relationship, in what ever matter it may be, was over.

Lucius was at a loss. He had absolutly nothing to look foward to.

...

" 'Love seeketh not itself to please  
Nor for itself hath any care;  
But for another gives its ease,  
And Builds a Heaven in Hell's despair.'

So sang a little Clod of Clay,  
Trodden with the cattle's feet;  
But a Pebble of the brook,  
Warbled out these meters meet:'

'Love seeketh only Self to please,  
To bind itself to its delight,  
Joy in another's loss of ease,  
And builds a Hell in Heaven's despair.' "

Marius finished in a thoughtful tone. Severus had moved to his house for the summer.  
They seemed happy. At least Marius felt that way. But occasionally he wondered about Severus.

Sometimes he would catch Severus in a thoughtful trance. And Marius couldn't help but wonder what or worse who he was thinking about.

"Severus who do you think is right The Clod, who believes life is selfless or the Pebble, who claims love is selfish?"

"I believe both."

"Both?"

"Yes both. We all think we want the person we love to be happy. Even if that happiness isn't you. And no matter how selfless we claim our love to be, we always have hope within our hearts that they realize that we are that happiness. So yes I truly believe that we are all both the Clod and the Pebble."

"Severus do you think you could allow me to drag you to a charity event next week?"

"A charity event!"

"Yes I do believe that what I said."

"Fine I suppose there is no harm in pleasing you ever so often."

"Severus mind doing a little bit of pleasing now?"

Severus gave a chuckle and kissed him.

All the mean while Marius thought about what Severus had said.  
Did he still hope in his heart that Lucius would realise they were meant for each other?  
Did he still secretly hope to be back with him? And this time forever?

A/N

The poem is William Blake's!!

One of my fave!! xD


	19. Chapter 19

A/N

Feedback people feedback!!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

The night of the charity event Severus was anything but excited. He had been waiting for Marius, who had not decided on 'the perfect' outfit until the last minute. Severus had drank an entire pot of tea while waiting. It had taken five hours in all for him to get ready.

And so it was that with dread Severus and him left their comfortable and secluded home to enjoy the company of social morons.

...

Lucius was scanning the room. He tried desperately to find someone to talk to. But it was all in vain. The place was filled with morons. It was at times like this when he felt like even Narcissa's cold company was worth while. He had already spoken to practically everyone. Fudge had been a nuisance as always. And the rest, the rest weren't even worth mentioning.

And just when he had lost all hope his heart gave an overwhelmed leap of mixed emotions.

There he was dressed all in a midnight blue suit. An impeccable pair of black dragon skin shoes with a matching belt of the same material. His hair looked longer than the last time he had seen the man. And there standing at his side was the bastard who had stolen him away.

He stood there in the shadows waiting for the perfect moment. Waiting for that damn burnett to leave his side. But he hadn't. So Lucius to the first to step, and before he knew it he was standing in front of the stunning couple.

"Snape. How have you been?" Lucius offered Severus a hand and tried to sound as casual and collected as he could possibly master. But he only came across as a nervous and insecure man.

Severus took his hand and shook it with a smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, you look so calm and collected compared to the last time I saw you."

Lucius froze and raised an elegant eyebrow in displeasure.

"Now Now Marius where are your manners?"

Marius gave a soft chuckle in response.

"Sev. Dear I'll be with Fudge while you play catch up with Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius stared as the man left them.

"Lucius I'm sorry about your loss."

"Where were you I needed you if only as a friend?"

" I couldn't come to comfort you in anyway. I'm starting a new relationship. I couldn't see you. I would of felt like I was cheating."

"Does that mean that you still have feeling for me?"

"Lucius lets not talk about that now. It neither the time nor the place."

"Very well then. And what kept you from Draco? You do remember he is your Godson right?"

"How dare you! For your information Mr. Malfoy All mighty I was there for Draco. I was there for him through the entire thing."

"But..."

"But what Luc. you thought he would of told you? I asked him not to say one word. And I can see he kept his promise."

"In that case you know we still haven't found the one responsible for her death?"

"Yes Luc. I know."

Lucius noticed out of the corner of his eye that Marius was approaching.

"Severus are you happy?"

For a minute Lucius thought he had seen a glimpse of pain and surprise in his eyes. But it had been to small and fast for him to be sure.

"Lucius I am allot better now than I was and would of been while I was waiting for you."

"You guys through yet?"

"Very well, Goodnight." Lucius left with a sunken heart. Severus had destroyed what little hope he had had with that one sentence.

...

Severus could feel that there was something wrong. Marius had been locked in the study for far too long. He was tired of waiting. It couldn't be jealousy for those few exchanged words between Lucius and him. Marius had always been a very secure man and he very well knew that Severus would never cheat on him. So what the hell had him so agitated that he would go as far as locking himself in the study.

And then the door to their room opened.  
Marius looked unhappy. He wasn't angry. He simply looked sad.

"Severus I need you to leave this house as soon as possible. "

"What? Why are you kicking me out. If Lucius is what concerns you, you can be at ease. I haven't nor am I planning on cheating on you. I wouldn't leave you again."

"I know you wouldn't leave me which is why I am setting you free."

"Marius stop being ridiculous."

"No Sev. I am not being ridiculous. I saw the way he looked at you. And the way you looked at him. And I realised you would never look at me the same way or anywhere remotely the same. So please leave before things get worse for me. If there is any love for me in your heart you will do this."

"But Mar..."

"Severus please I would rather you think of me as the selfless Clod than the selfish Pebble. So please I'm begging you leave."


	20. Chapter 20

A/N

Oh my God!!  
I'm sorry but i cant even bother to finish Cissy's story i cant stand her the only reason she was in this story was because she was one of the main obstacle between Marius and our sexy Severus.

Oh by the way this is the last chapters it has been very fun!!

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Severus had been so upset for the past two weeks. He had tried everything under the sun or more like under the moon. But nothing helped.

He had been dumped by Marius for the second time. The worst was that he understood the reason behind the break ups. Not only did he understand but he loved that reason.

And he was decided to make that reason his again forever. This time nothing would get in the way. After all everyone who had been in the way was either dead or had simply and painfully stepped away.

...

"Lucius your looking good."

"Severus what are you doing here isn't this in direct violation of some type of Love agreement with that man."

Severus had entered unnoticed in Lucius study. He had found the man facing on of the many floor to ceiling book shelves.

"Don't be silly. I'm here to have you back."

"What! What the hell do you think you can just come here and have me back when ever the hell you want!"

"Yes. In fact yes. I believe that says it all."

Lucius walked from behind his desk to face Severus who was standing in front of his only empty wall.

"Have you lost your fucking marbles?"

"Nope." Severus approach Lucius in a predatory way and claimed his mouth just in time to stop Lucius from complaining.

"Sev. please what are you doing?"

"I believe you call that kissing. You do remember don't you?"

"Stop being ridiculous! Aren't you and that old man together?"

"No. He is the selfless type and decided to set me free so that I can be with you."

"What! And that makes you think I will go running to your arms in a heart beat?"

"Well your passionate response to my kiss says that you will." he gave Lucius a daring look.

"Shouldn't you be mourning your lose."

"As it happens I'm done with mourning." He grabbed a handful of Lucius hair and pulled at it. "Why are you making this so damn difficult?"

"Let go..." Lucius' mouth was unexpectedly gagged by Severus' mouth.

"Luc. Why are you making this so damn difficult? I am going to have to teach you a God damn lesson."

He turned Lucius against the wall. He pressed his body against Lucius and leaned in to whisper in the blonde's ear.

"Lucius did you miss me? Have you missed my body? Have you missed it so fucking close to yours?" His velvety voice went instantaneously to his groin.  
The wall made his hard cock throb in a painful pleasure.

With a flick of Severus' wand Lucius found himself naked. He could feel Severus' cold hands over his soft warm inner thigh. His mouth exploring his neck.

Severus pulled Lucius hair and turned his head so that he could taste his mouth with much more ease. Lucius found himself moaning inside Severus' dark moist cavern as the raven haired man stroked lightly is engorged cock.

Severus the stuck two sleek fingers in Lucius entrance. Lucius instantly bucked away with surprise. But that only caused him to press his dick against the wall with extreme force. Tears were now prickling down his cheeks. Suddenly the fingers that had felt so blissfully inside him were gone. Severus pushed himself in and Lucius half screamed in pain and moaned in pleasure as Severus' dick hit that magical spot deep with in him.

Lucius was at a loss. The wall was no longer there nor any of his surroundings. Within seconds his study had been reduced to nothing. In it place were amazing colorful patterns and schemes. He could barley stand. If it hadn't been for Severus and that bloody wall, that he no longer felt, he would of fallen to the ground from the excruciating pleasure running through his body. The electricity current he felt kept him from any possible thought.

Lucius could feel himself going to the edge. He couldn't hold it any longer.  
And so they both came in unison with shudders and screams.

The made their way to Lucius luscious coach.

"I love you Lucius."

"I swear to return your love. Never have I loved a man more than I love you, never have I wished for a friendship more than I wish for yours." Lucius whispered into Severus ears.

And those were the last words spoken between them. Severus never woke up again.

* * *

A/N

OmG

that was short but wonderfull

I hope everyone enjoyed this story

I loved writing it

THanks alot for reading!!

Lucius final quote was actually from Tommaso dei cavalieri to Michelangelo


	21. Chapter 21

Hello guy this isn't a chapter sorry

I guess I just need to explain seeing as a few of you guys asked so nicely

well the reason I killed Severus is simple I am a fatal romantic

I see a morbid, if you may, romance in having that one last chance to tell that someone how much they mean to you. sounds gay and chessy if you wish but there is something undeniably amazing amout finally having that chance. The amazing opportunity to think that finally there is a happy ending in the horizon and seeing it go. Having what we yearned for and maybe even given up on and from one minute to the other losing it.

I have to admit it is a very painful feeling.

thanks for reading guys i really appreciated the time you spent on the story.

P.S. I will be posting a new story soon enough. hopefully the first chapter will be posted by tonight. It is not a LuciusxSeverus...in fact its a snarry my fav. pairing

It is a diary of sorts.  
It is from Harry's point of view...of cours  
If you oppose, in any way, to the diary idea just let me know.

The title will be Dear...

And I hope you guys enjoy


End file.
